You Don't Deserve Her
by reifromrfa
Summary: What happens when an RFA member discovers another member cheated on MC? Warning: Angst, profanity and slight violence ahead.
1. Zen

**Zen** \- Jumin cheats on MC

* His face lights up when his phone lights up and he sees MC's face on the screen

* "Hey! I was just thinking of you! What's up?"

* _"…Hyun."_

* "MC? What's wrong? Are you okay?"

* His chest tightens when he hears her broken voice and he can't help but jump up from his seat

 _* "Can you pick me up please?"_

* His rehearsals ran late and it was eleven in the evening, but Zen immediately excuses himself saying it's an emergency and he rushes to MC on his motorcycle

* A million thoughts are flying through his head and he hopes nothing bad has happened to her

* He's wondering what she's doing in a cafe halfway across town and why Jumin isn't spamming the chatroom, going crazy looking for her

* When he enters the cafe and sees her face, he instantly figures it out

* MC didn't need to say anything, Zen stands by her side and holds her in his arms as she sobs into his shirt

* His heart is breaking

* He never got the chance to tell her how he felt about her, since MC expressed her interest in Jumin a few days after she joined the RFA

* He just wanted her to be happy so he reigned in his own emotions

* That time MC was locked up in Jumin's apartment? He was sincerely worried about her

* But Jumin took care of her and she seemed happy with him

* And when Jumin proposed and he saw the look on her face

* He wished she would smile at him like that, but it was enough for him to see her happy

* Even if it wasn't with him

* Jumin can give her _so much more_ than he ever could

* And knowing that MC would be well taken care of, that she would want for nothing, Zen gave her up to Jumin

 ** _* As long as she's happy, he can live with the pain_**

 ** _* As long as he can see her smiling face, he'd be content_**

* Jumin hated it when MC chatted, texted or called Zen but the actor couldn't stand not hearing from her so he ignored Jumin's warnings and kept a close relationship with her but he never overstepped the boundaries

* He respected his friend enough to keep his distance when he felt like his feelings for MC got too much

* But now he's angry at himself for ever entrusting her to that jerk

* Zen takes MC on his motorcycle and he would drive you around town, letting her run away from her problems, at least for a short while

* He would take her to his secret place and for a moment, she would feel peaceful as she looked at the view below

* Zen's pretending to look at the view with MC, but his eyes are on her, watching her reactions

* When her eyes fill with tears, he moves closer but then MC speaks up

 _* "Hyun, he— Jumin, he…"_

 _* "He doesn't love me anymore."_

* "MC, you don't have to—"

* He watches as MC shakes her head, tears flowing down her cheeks

 _* "He's been going out of town a lot lately, and I always thought it was for work."_

 _* "But I tried to surprise him."_

 _* "And I saw him with another woman."_

 _* "I thought she was the client he was talking about. The one who was going to invest a lot of money into the company."_

 _* "But you don't kiss your clients."_

 _* "He held her so close, Zen. I saw the way he looked at her…"_

 _* "…it was how he used to look at_ **me** _."_

* She's shaking so hard and Zen fights hard to push back his anger

* He wraps his arms around MC as she cries, her entire body trembling under his touch

 _* "I love him so much, Zen."_

* The actor closes his eyes as his heart shatters into a million pieces

 _* "Where did I do wrong? What's wrong with me?"_

* Zen gently tilts her chin up to face him and he

* "Nothing's wrong with you, MC. You are perfect. Jumin is an idiot for even thinking any other woman can replace you. You're one of a kind, MC. Don't ever think this is your fault."

* MC just continues to cry

* They stay there until morning, in which MC's eyelids droop down and Zen takes her to his apartment

* He lets her sleep on his bed, watching her with a troubled expression

* He calls in sick to work because he didn't dare leave her alone

* But the actor wanted nothing more than to confront Jumin and beat the hell out of the young corporate heir for hurting the woman he loved

* He logs onto the messenger and that's when the notifications come flooding in

 _* "Has anybody seen my wife?"_

* Zen freezes, his fingers hovering above his phone

 _* Seven: Her phone is off so I can't trace her location_

* But Zen opens his text messages and he sees a text message from the hacker

* "I know you guys were at your secret place all night. I hope everything's okay with MC. Please say hi to her for me."

* Zen sighs and looks at MC's sleeping form, her face looking troubled even in her sleep

* And then he calls Yoosung and asks him to come over to watch MC for a while

* The actor speeds towards Jumin's penthouse and when the bodyguards get clearance from Jumin, they let the handsome actor in

* Zen enters the penthouse and sees Jumin, getting ready to go to work

* "Zen, have you seen—"

* "Yeah, I've seen her." Zen replies, finally uncoiling the chain that held his anger at bay

* He reeled back his arm and hit Jumin squarely in the jaw, making the other man stumble and fall backwards

 _* "HOW THE FUCK COULD YOU DO THAT TO HER?"_

* Jumin clutched his throbbing jaw, maintaining his calm facade

 _* "She loves you, you asshole! SHE LOVES YOU! She trusted you and what do you do? YOU FUCKING BROKE HER HEART!"_

* Zen grabbed Jumin by the collar, hauling Jumin to his feet and slamming him against the wall

* _"I trusted you! I fucking trusted her to you!"_ Zen bellowed, slamming Jumin against the wall

* Jumin's bodyguards run into the room but Jumin merely raises his hand and tells them to leave

* "So she knows." Jumin replies calmly

* "Of course she knows! Did you honestly think you could hide something like that from your wife?!"

* "It was merely business. It wasn't—"

* Zen let out a mirthless chuckle

* "Oh man, don't fuck with me right now. Don't give me that bullshit, Jumin. We've known each other for a while now and I know that you would never kiss someone for business! You flirt with women, sure. But you're not the type to kiss women for fun or work. You only kiss people you love."

* Guilt crosses Jumin's face

* But Zen couldn't — _wouldn't_ —forgive this man

* "She flew out to you to _surprise_ you. Your wife was going to surprise you, Jumin. Can you _imagine_ the betrayal she must have felt when she saw you with another woman? Can you even _imagine_ the hurt and pain she had to go through alone during the plane ride home?"

* Jumin's calm facade breaks and sadness, guilt and hurt is written all over his features

* "You fucked up, Jumin."

* "Where is she?"

* Zen's mouth forms into a thin line

* "How do you know all this?" Jumin says, his features hardening again

* "Is she with you, Zen?"

* Zen scoffs

* "Are you seriously jealous right now, Jumin?"

* "Why is my wife with you?"

* "Because her so-called husband is a piece of shit who doesn't deserve her love."

* Jumin glares at Zen and says, "Give her back to me."

* "MC will talk to you when she wants to. If she doesn't want to see you, don't force yourself on her or I swear to God, Jumin Han, I will mess you up. I don't care what I have to do, _I will protect her with everything I have_. It's her move now. Leave her alone to sort through her feelings. And if she decides to leave you _then leave her the fuck alone_."

* "MC deserves more than this, Jumin. She deserves _so much more_."

* Jumin is silent because for once in his life, he agrees with the actor

* Tears streak down his face as the weight of what he did finally hits him

* Zen shakes his head and his heart breaks a little at the sight of the raven-haired man

* Jumin was his friend too and he knew people made mistakes

* But he couldn't forgive Jumin —not when MC was suffering like this

* **"I trusted you," Zen repeated in a quiet voice. "Biggest mistake of my life."**

* He turns his back on Jumin, who slid to the floor, head in his hands

* Jumin, who realized that he loved his wife

* But Zen was right —he messed up

* And it would cost him the one perfect thing in his life

* * *

Mercedes1312, thanks for pointing it out! Here you go! :)


	2. Saeran

**Saeran** \- Vanderwood cheats on MC

* Whenever Vanderwood is away on missions, he would tell MC to stay with the twins for safety purposes and Saeran found himself getting closer and closer to MC

* He always wondered what MC saw in Mary Vanderwood the 3rd Vanderwood

* He smokes, he's always away on missions and he has a serious case of OCD

* _"No he doesn't, he just likes keeping our house clean, okay~"_ MC would tell him

* If it wasn't for Saeyoung, MC would have never met Vanderwood

* Never would have ended up staying up late, waiting for a man who wouldn't come home for days

* He kind of hates Saeyoung for introducing them

* But whenever MC would come over and talk about Vanderwood, he would see her face light up

* Her eyes bright and her smile dazzling

* It always made his heart ache, seeing her so happy with someone who was not him

* But Saeran knew he wasn't perfect either and he'd rather she be with someone she can lean on and who can make her happy

 *** Someone who wasn't as messed up as he was**

* So he would just watch as MC lived on happily with Vanderwood

* Until one day, when she promised to meet him for ice cream but didn't show up

* Saeran waited for half an hour before he let the fear and panic into his system

* But he pushed them back again; he needed to focus in finding her and making sure she's okay

* He tries MC's phone but he gets the recoded message that her phone is out of service

* "Saeyoung, help me find her."

* Within minutes, Saeyoung texts the details to his brother and Saeran is on the move, heading for a bar he knows Vanderwood liked to go to

* And then he sees her, slumped over the bar with empty bottles of beer in front of her

* Saeran's heart constricts at the sight of her but a course of anger runs through his veins as well

* Anger wins

* He strides towards MC, seeing a shady guy leaning close to MC

* He shoves the guy off his seat and one glare is enough to send the guy away

* "Let's go," Saeran says, putting a hand on MC's shoulder

* Slowly, she turns her head and looks at him and he freezes

* Because she's crying

 *** She looks absolutely _broken_**

 _* "Saeran."_

* She tries to hold back her sobs but MC couldn't stop the tears from flowing, couldn't keep her cries silent anymore

* She throws her arms around Saeran and cries into his chest

* Saeran doesn't know what to do

* His eyes meet the bartender's and the other man shrugs, looking at the couple sadly

* "She's been here a while. I don't know where the hell her boyfriend is, but you better take that girl home."

* Saeran leads MC out of the noisy bar, awkwardly putting his arms around her shoulders as he steered her out

* Once they're outside, MC's knees give out and Saeran pulls her into his arms, keeping her up

* "MC, what happened?"

 _* "He's gone, Saeran. I couldn't make him stay."_

 _ *****_ **Vanderwood. She's crying because of** _ **him?**_

* "Gone where?" Saeran asked, trying to keep the anger out of his voice but his question still sounded harsh, even to his ears

* MC's fingers dug into his arms as she clung to him, shaking her head

* "I s-saw them. This morning, coming o-out of a hotel. He said he was on a mission. _I believed him._ "

* "I waited for him to come home, to hear his side of the story. Maybe she was part of the mission? I thought, if that woman means nothing to him, if she's just a job, then I could live with it."

* "He came home."

* "She's not a job."

 *** "He left an hour ago to go to her."**

* At that point, he wanted nothing more than to hunt down the hunter and make him his prey

* But Saeran wraps his arms around MC and holds her tightly to him, making her eyes go wide for a moment, not used to him holding her

* MC feels his lips close to her ear

* "Cry. Cry it all out. Share your burdens with me. But when your eyes dry, promise me you won't cry for him anymore. He doesn't deserve your tears."

* They stay there outside the bar for what seemed like forever

* MC crying in his arms

* Saeran making a vow to make him suffer

* Saeyoung picks them up after half an hour, having seen the whole thing through the bar's camera

* MC falls asleep in the car ride, tired and drunk and emotionally drained

* "Saeran…"

* "You can't stop me." Saeran says to his older brother

* Saeyoung's eyes meet his brothers in the rearview mirror

* "I know. I've known for a while now."

* "I need to make him pay."

* Saeyoung nods. "I'll send his location to your phone. Please be careful. And Saeran?"

* "Don't kill the guy."

* * *

* Saeyoung takes MC home and Saeran sets out to look for the secret agent

* When he finally arrives at the address Saeyoung gave him, Saeran is livid

* He's slamming his fist against the door

* It's two in the morning but he doesn't give a damn if he wakes the whole neighborhood

* Finally, the door opens and he's face to face with the fucker who made her cry

* Vanderwood is only half dressed, his hair messed up, a lit cigarette in his hands

* Past him, inside the house, Saeran sees a woman looking at him with fearful eyes

* "How the fuck could you do this to her?"

* Guilt flashes in Vanderwood's eyes

* "Let's take this outside, Saeran."

* He closes the door behind him and leads Saeran into an alleyway, where nobody would see them or hear them

* Good.

* All at once, Saeran punches Vanderwood right across the jaw

* And the older man stumbles back, spitting out the blood in his mouth

 _* "She loved you!"_

* Saeran kicks him in the stomach and Vanderwood falls to the ground, not even fighting back

 _* "She doesn't deserve this!"_

* Saeran punches him again, but Vanderwood catches Saeran's fist in his hand

 *** "I never asked her to love me! I never asked her to look my way!"**

* Vanderwood shoves Saeran back, getting to his feet

 *** "She's not the problem, _Vanderwood_." Saeran spits out. "You are."**

* "You left her in a fucking bar by herself in the middle of the night! What the fuck is wrong with you?"

* Vanderwood closes his eyes. "I didn't want to hurt her anymore. So I left."

 *** "You left after _she caught you cheating! You son of a bitch!_ "**

* Anger flashes in Vanderwood's eyes. "Walk away, Saeran. I won't hold back if you attack me again."

 ** _* "Who said anything about holding back?!"_**

* * *

* He shuffles home, his body bruised and hands bloody

* Saeyoung is quiet when Saeran walks in

* The first aid kit is already on the table in the living room and Saeran falls back into the couch, wincing from his injuries

* Vanderwood didn't hold back, but neither did he

 *** And he made sure Vanderwood would never forget this. Would never forget what he had done.**

 _* "It's only right that you feel her pain."_

* Saeyoung wraps his brother's bloodied knuckles in bandages

* Treats his wounds

* He doesn't ask what happened but both brothers agree to let MC sleep in their bunker until she feels better

* When MC wakes up, she spots Saeran sitting on the floor next to her bed —his bed.

* And he looks _horrible_

* "Saeran! What happened to you? Who did this to you?"

* Her hands are touching his face gently and he turns red

* "It doesn't matter." Saeran mutters.

* He holds up two bowls of ice cream and hands one to her

* "Ice cream makes everything better," he mutters again, turning redder

* MC finally pieces everything together and tears flow down her face

* But a giggle escapes her lips too as she accepts the bowl from Saeran

* And Saeran gives her a smile but he hisses in pain as the wound from his lips split open

* The two of them eat ice cream together in silence, the two of them hurting but finding comfort in each other

* And Saeran promises to be with her every step of the way

* He won't let anyone hurt her like this ever again


	3. Yoosung

**Yoosung** \- Saeyoung cheats on MC

* He shipped MC and Saeyoung tbh

* Yoosung is closest to Saeyoung in the RFA and he loved her hanging out with MC too

* So he didn't expect to see her sitting outside his apartment, hugging her knees to her chest, her face hidden

* "MC, what's wrong?" he asks MC gently, setting down his briefcase on the floor and kneeling in front of her

* MC doesn't answer and Yoosung starts to get worried

 _* Wasn't Saeyoung supposed to be on a mission?_

 _* Oh no, what if something bad happened to him?_

* "MC, please, talk to me." Yoosung says, scared

* And then he hears her soft cries

* And his heart breaks

* He reaches out to hug her, but he stops, fingers hovering inches away from her

 _ *** She's not yours to hold, Yoosung**_

* Yoosung pulls back his hands, wishing he could take away whatever is making her feel sad, making her cry

* "MC," Yoosung pleads, desperate to comfort her

* _"I thought he truly loved me."_ MC whispers softly, so softly that Yoosung had to lean closer to her

* It was then that MC lifts her face and Yoosung realizes they're so close to each other

* But he didn't have time to feel embarrassed

* Because MC is crying

 _* MC is crying and_ _ **he is dying**_

* Suddenly he's cupping her face and wiping her tears, biting his lip to keep himself from becoming overwhelmed with his own emotions

* He can't stand seeing her like this

* Worse, what did she mean by her words?

* "Why don't we go inside, MC?" Yoosung gently tells her, holding her hands and pulling her to her feet gently

* He hurriedly unlocks his door and leads MC inside, seating her on the couch

* And then the story spills out of her mouth in between sobs

* How Saeyoung has been colder to her recently

* How he came home from his mission and went to bed almost immediately

* How MC saw the lipstick mark on the collar of his shirt

 *** How she heard him murmur a name that isn't hers in his sleep**

* "I asked him who she was." MC tells him

* "The silence was **deafening**. He didn't have to tell me. I already knew."

* Yoosung wraps his arms around her, holding her against him as she cried

* Her shoulders shaking, her cries echoing around the apartment

* Yoosung's arms tighten around her as tears roll down his cheeks too

 _* Saeyoung…how could you?_

* Yoosung held her until MC couldn't cry anymore

* He made her tea and stayed with her until she fell asleep on the couch, on his lap

 *** But he had to do something**

* Gently setting down her head on the couch, he covered MC with a blanket and left a note, saying he would be back soon

* He left a glass of water on the coffee table next to the note

* And he went to his best friend's bunker

* His anger rising

* His heart ripped to shreds at this betrayal

 *** The memory of her crying face haunts him**

* And the fact that it's Saeyoung

 ***** _ **Saeyoung!**_

 _ *** His best friend who he trusted the most out of the RFA members**_

 _ *** Saeyoung broke her heart**_

 _ *** Broke his heart**_

 _ *** Broke his trust**_

* Yoosung reached the door and bypassed the security with ease

* He's been here loads of times

* To hang out with Saeyoung and MC

* But he had a feeling he wouldn't be back here in a long time

* He saw the redhead sitting in his room

* Working

* Focused on whatever he was typing up on his computer

* "How can you work at a time like this?"

* Saeyoung doesn't even turn around

* "Because I have to."

* And before he knew what he was doing, Yoosung is grabbing the back of Saeyoung's chair and he's whirling the hacker around to face him

 _* "How can you sit there and work while she's suffering?!"_

* Saeyoung's face remains blank, but Yoosung saw his eyes narrow slightly, averting his gaze to avoid Yoosung's accusing look

* "Don't make this harder than it already is, Yoos—"

* Yoosung _snaps_

* Saeyoung's head whips to the side as Yoosung's fist collides with his jaw

* And he falls off his chair, eyes wide

 _ *** "I thought you would be the one to protect her!"**_

 _ *** "Seven zero seven, Defender of Justice!"**_

 _ *** "You told us you loved her! You told us you would keep her safe!"**_

 _ *** "MAKE HER HAPPY."**_

 _ *** "I never expected you to be the one to hurt her!"**_

* Yoosung kneels down in front of him and grabs him by the jacket, pulling him closer, tears streaming down his face

* "Hyung, I trusted you. I was wrong."

* "I can't believe you fooled me too."

* That's when the fragile string tying Saeyoung's emotions together broke

* And pain is evident on his face

* And he's crying too

* "Yoosung…I never…I didn't…Yoosung… **I love her**."

* Yoosung scoffs

* "You have a funny way of showing it."

* Saeyoung grabs Yoosung's hands, the ones that are clenched into fists as the younger guy clings onto his clothes

* "I never meant to hurt her. I never meant for it to happen. The other woman means _nothing_ to me. She's a co-worker and she saved my life and… _it was one night_. It was a mistake."

 *** "It's one night you can never take back."**

* Yoosung lets go of Saeyoung and the hacker falls back to the floor

* He gets to his feet and looks at the man he once idolized

* He once wished he could be

 *** His friend**

* "You know what else is a mistake?" he says, looking down at the broken man on the floor

 *** "Trusting you."**

* Yoosung walks to the door, turning his back on Saeyoung

* "Yoosung."

* The vet stops in his tracks

* "…will you tell her I'm sorry?"

* "Will you take care of her for me?"

* "Please."

* Yoosung closes his eyes and bites his lip, shaking his head

* "You don't have to ask me that."

 *** "I will always be here for her. No matter what."**

 *** "I can't say the same for you."**

* Saeyoung is on his feet as well, standing a few feet away from Yoosung

* "Can I ask you one last favor before you go?"

* Yoosung is quiet

* "Can you…can you tell her I still love her? Can you tell her I'd…I'd like to talk to her in person."

* Anger swells in Yoosung's heart

* He turns and glares at the redhead through his tears

* "Saeyoung. **You don't deserve her anymore.** "

* He storms out of the bunker

* Hurt and angry

* Cursing himself for letting MC go

* Cursing himself for making his best friend suffer

* Knowing he would probably tell MC what Saeyoung asked of him when she's ready

* Wishing Saeyoung had never done it

 *** He loved them both**

 *** He wanted them to be happy**

* But for now, he rushes home to her

* For now, **he will allow himself to love her**

* He's furious with Saeyoung

* But if MC chooses to forgive the man, Yoosung will step back and let her go

* But he will never let Saeyoung or anyone hurt her again

* Yoosung makes a promise to himself

* To always be the man that she can rely on

* To always keep her safe

* To be the man who would make her smile again, if she would take him

 *** To always be her friend**

* Even if it meant watching her be happy in someone else's arms

* As long as she smiles again, he would be happy

 _* Just let her smile again_


	4. Jihyun

**Jihyun** \- Yoosung cheats on MC

 *** He could only ever love her behind the camera lens**

* She's so beautiful that the famous photographer couldn't help but make her his muse despite her boyfriend's constant whining and pouting

* He would laugh it off and tell Yoosung not to get jealous; Jihyun had no intentions of ever telling MC how he felt about her, not when Yoosung loved her so much

* He had already buried his feelings for her the moment Yoosung took an interest in her

* He always supported the couple; he loved seeing Yoosung and MC happy

* Jihyun would always treasure her photos though, getting strength from her dazzling smile, her happiness reaching him even in her images

* MC was a great fan of his work and he loved talking about his pieces with her

* They both loved the same things and Jihyun found himself spending more and more time with her

* Falling deeper in love with her

* But he swore he would never let her know about his love

* That is, until he sees Yoosung enter the cafe he had been staying at, editing photos

 _* With a woman who is not MC_

* Yoosung had an arm wrapped around the girl's shoulders —Jihyun recognized her as one of the nurses who worked under him

* They were both laughing, too lost in their own little bubble to notice Jihyun in the corner, staring at them

* He watches as Yoosung leans down and kisses the girl, his heart breaking

 _* Yoosung…no…_

* The photographer doesn't know what to feel

* Worse, he doesn't know what to do

 ** _* MC will be devastated_**

* Jihyun hurriedly closes his laptop and slips it into his bag, gathering his things and walking towards the exit

* Yoosung is oblivious; he only has eyes for her

* Until he steps out of the cafe and hears a voice that makes him stops in his tracks

* "Yoosung."

* He turns and sees Jihyun, waiting for him under the streetlamp

* Yoosung immediately tenses, the hand around the woman dropping limply to his side

* "Hey, V. I didn't see you there! What are you doing here?" he tried to feign friendliness but his smile looked too forced, too strained

* "Who is she?" Jihyun asks calmly

* His mind is a mess

* But he can't — _won't_ —jump to conclusions without hearing Yoosung out

* "She's a co-worker." Yoosung answers, avoiding his eyes

* The girl is red now and she can't seem to meet his eyes as well

* "I see."

* They stand in silence for a moment before Yoosung looks at his watch and lets out a forced chuckle

* "Oh hey, look at the time! We should be going now!"

 *** "Does she know?"**

* Yoosung's smile vanishes and pain and guilt are visible in his purple eyes

* "V…"

* Jihyun's eyes turn to the girl and he says, "You must know that he is married. MC visits the clinic all the time."

* The girl doesn't reply, her brows furrowed as she bites her lower lip

 _* His suspicions were right_

* "V, don't bring her into this." Yoosung says, stepping in front of the girl as if to shield her from his gaze

* Anger wells up inside Jihyun but another emotion rises to the surface

 *** Disappointment**

* "I am not the one who brought her into this, Yoosung. You did."

 *** "What have you done?" Jihyun whispers, tears filling his eyes**

* "She loves you so much, Yoosung. MC loves you so much."

* "How could you do this to her?"

* "Does she even know…? God. Yoosung…have you thought about how this will break her?"

* Tears flow down Yoosung's face but he glares at Jihyun instead, choosing to lash out than to feel the pain that's crushing his heart

 *** "Don't blame me, V! You're not exactly a** ** _saint_** **! Look at what happened to Rika!"**

* He knows that Yoosung is merely lashing out

* The boy doesn't know how to handle his emotions and his past resentment towards V slips

* But it shakes Jihyun to the core

* He inhales sharply, the tears flowing down his face

* "Yoosung…I loved your cousin dearly." Jihyun says, his voice cracking

* "I stayed by her side…I never left."

 *** "I never held another woman in my arms when my heart was hers."**

* "This…this is not the same, Yoosung."

 _* "Shut up! I don't want to listen to you!"_

* The girl grabs Yoosung's arm and holds him back as Yoosung takes a step towards V

 _* "I wish I never met you, V!"_

 _* "You always ruin everything!"_

* Yoosung shakes off the girl's hands and strides towards V, grabbing the older man's shirt and slamming him to the lamppost

 _* "Why aren't you fighting back, huh?! Why do you keep looking at me like that?!"_

 ** _* "Stop giving me that look!"_**

 _* "Punch me! Yell at me! I don't care, V! Just. Do. SOMETHING!"_

* Tears are streaming down Yoosung's face and Jihyun's heart breaks

 *** He loved this boy like his own brother**

* He can see the regret, the guilt, _the pain_ inside Yoosung's eyes —it mirrored his own

* But… _God_. He can't forgive him lightly.

* He can't forgive Yoosung for betraying her.

* Jihyun quietly suffered, living a life atoning for his mistakes and trying to rid himself of his guilt, trying to forgive himself

 *** But MC did not deserve to live a life of suffering and pain**

* Her bright smile fills his mind and Jihyun has to close his eyes, telling himself to keep his anger at bay

* He knows if he let his anger take over, he would do something he will come to regret

* When he opens his eyes, Yoosung's head is bowed and the boy is crying

* "God…what have I done?" he whispers so only Jihyun could hear

* Jihyun removes Yoosung's hands from his shirt and Yoosung looks up at him, meeting his gaze

* "She deserves better, Yoosung." Jihyun whispers

 *** "I always thought you would be the one who could make her happy."**

 *** "I'm disappointed in you."**

* And to Yoosung, that was ten times worse than getting beaten up

* Worse than the harsh lecture from Jumin he knew would come later on

* Worse than unleashing Zen's wrath

* Worse than knowing Seven would probably get mad at him as well

 *** He brought this upon himself**

* But knowing he let down V

* Someone who once believed in him and encouraged him to pursue his dreams

* Someone he once looked up to

* Someone he learned to trust and believe in again

 *** It killed him**

* Yoosung fell to his knees as he cried

* Jihyun gathered his things and wiped the tears from his eyes, turning away and leaving the crying young vet with his mistress

* Jihyun swallows the lump in his throat as he stands outside Rika's old apartment

* This is where MC likes to work when she plans the RFA parties

* This is where she is now

* But Jihyun can't bring himself to knock on the door and tell her

 *** He can't bring himself to hurt her**

* But what kind of a friend would he be if he didn't tell her…?

* If he let her live a life with a man who cheated on her

* Bilissfully unaware but betrayed nonetheless

* Just then the door opens and he's surprised to see MC's smiling face

* "What are you doing there, silly? Come in!" she greets him, stepping back to let him into the room

* "Did you ring the bell? Sorry, I was playing music really loud! It's a good thing Saeyoung installed the camera outside! I saw you through the TV."

* Then she stops and stares at his face

* "Jihyun, is everything okay? Are you alright?"

* Jihyun takes a deep breath

* "MC, I have to tell you something."

* He watches her face intently, watching the smile vanish from her face, her eyes downcast, her shoulders dropping

* "If…if this is about Yoosung, I already know."

* His eyes go wide and he watches as her face crumples

* And tears are falling from those beautiful eyes

* And he's pulling her to his chest, holding her tight and laying his cheek on top of her head

* As she tells him how she saw the messages

* How she saw the way they looked at each other when she was in the clinic

* How Yoosung always seems to be staying late 'for work'

 _* "I wanted to trust him. I wanted to believe he wouldn't do that to me."_

 _* "Jihyun, it hurts so bad."_

 _* "I love him. God, I'm still in-love with him."_

* Jihyun closes his eyes as he holds the woman he loves in his arms

 *** Slowly dying inside**

* He promised himself he would give her strength the way she has always given him strength

* And so he will

* He will give her everything she needs, everything she will take from him

* Just don't take away her light

* Don't take away that smile

* He holds her until she feels better

* He tells her everything will be alright, that he is not going anywhere

 *** He will be there for her** even when she pushes him away

* And he wonders how Yoosung can still have her love

* Hating himself for thinking it

* Knowing in his heart that he will never be worthy of her as well


End file.
